


Lovely Inheritance

by yurionicetrash_12



Category: My own book rip
Genre: F/F, F/M, Im gay for josefina but so is kalmia so, Kalmia??a kween?? its more likely than you think, M/M, This is my dnd game rip, gorl power, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurionicetrash_12/pseuds/yurionicetrash_12
Summary: (Based on a dnd game I played? Only has my characters?? Writing a book on them?? IDK) Josefina Lace’s parents were soldiers who died on the front when she was fourteen, leaving her and her younger brother Elias by themselves. Kalmia Breser was a princess gone rouge, finding herself alone in a small town, where her and Josefina met by chance, Josefina's nurse background coming in useful to her injuries. When Kalmia’s brother, Jordan, is murdered, she goes on the run, taking an unwilling Josefina and Elias with her. They spend their time evading capture from Kalmia's own guards, while she tries to hide her royal lineage from Josefina. Along the way, they meet a former escort, Luci, and an estranged inventor, Melina. When Robin, an old friend of Kalmia’s, ascends the throne, the girls (and Elias), go on a quest to save the throne from Robin’s tyrannical rule and get Kalmia onto the throne she doesn’t want.





	Lovely Inheritance

His breaths were shallow, but they were there, and that was all she could hope for. Her head was down, almost touching her brother’s forehead with her own. He was but a child, a young boy of nine.   
She, not yet an adult at seventeen, raised her brunette head at the sound of a soft knock at the door. She reluctantly lay her brother back down on his stiff, not-quite-a-bed bed, and slowly walked to the door. She opened it, peeking through a crack in the door, to see one of the various nurses that had offered to help her brother. She looked the woman in the eye, her brow furrowed in distrust.   
“I can handle this myself, yes?” She hadn’t been in this new land for long, for just a year. She’d learned much of the language, but her accent was heavy, unintelligible if she spoke softly, which she often did.   
The woman smiled at her in pity. “Josefina, dear, you’re not a nurse. If you keep on like this, he’ll die.” She smiled through that statement, which Josefina thought inhumane. This was her brother’s life on the line, and she was being treated like a child 7who kept dragging their stuffed toys through the mud. Her pretty brown eyes narrowed, as she studied the woman.   
She seemed to be opening the door further for the woman to come in, and the woman smiled as if satisfied with Josefina’s politeness. Then, as the woman ascended the steps, Josefina gave a quick, small smile and said. “I am a nurse, and you are not.” She then shut the door right in her face. Josefina leaned up against the door, and the door shutting alerted her younger brother, who tried to sit up.   
“Elias, lay down.” She instructed sharply, which made the boy’s head immediately fall back onto his pillow. He sighed. “I’m not sick, Josie! I want to go play!” Josefina knelt at his bedside, coming up to his height and looking him in the eye. She stroked his hair fondly.   
“Just because you don’t feel sick doesn’t mean you aren’t, Eli. I’m sorry to keep you like this, but it’s too dangerous.” Elias turned away from her, facing the far wall of their little house.   
“Why do I have to be sick?” He asked, still turned away from her. Josefina sighed. “I don’t know, little buddy.” Her eyes were no longer on her brother, but on the wall he was looking at. There was nothing special about it, just a dimly-lit wooden wall. Josefina turned to face the door, small rays of light from beneath the door streaming into the house, creating tiny strips of light on the floor. Josefina turned back to Elias, seeming to survey him for a second. After looking over him for a second, she gave a small, curt nod.   
“Right, well, you seem well enough for me to go run an errand. No going outside, got it?” Elias nodded, falling more into his pillow.   
Josefina walked outside, her worn leather satchel contrasting with her red dress her aunt had sent her for Winterferien. She hadn’t worn it before, since all her dresses were in relatively good condition. But, since her white, nurse-like dress had gotten mud on it from a rude driver when she was in town, the red one would have to do.   
Her satchel slung across her shoulder, she discreetly checked inside her wallet to see how much money she had. She had a good amount, courtesy of her nurse hobby. She didn’t do much, since there were three other, older nurses in town, but she had a few regular clients who had many children or siblings, or simply needed some...magical healing. Josefina touched the point of her left ear. Her elfin features hadn’t been a problem, but in town, there were always the men who heckled her or called her dirty names. A surge of unnecessary panic arose in her chest. Why was she frightened of these men? Hadn’t she dealt with them before? She shook her head again, stopping for a minute to tape down the tops of her ears. Her hair was long and plentiful, so as long as the points were taped down and her hair covered her ears, she looked like every other human in town. The paths got more worn as she went along from her small house on the outskirts of the town, wagon tracks becoming more prominent. She moved across the path to walk in the small ditch made by the wagons. As she walked, taking her time to cherish each of her steps, she looked at the footprints made by each step of her boots.   
Suddenly, Josefina heard the sound of heeled boots running through the dirt. She turned to see a girl running down the path. The first thing she noticed was that she didn’t run a lot, based on her clumsy stance and her sweat-covered face. The second thing she noticed, was that this girl was stunningly beautiful. She may have looked normal to anyone else passing on the path, but to Josefina, she was the most lovely girl she’d ever met.   
Her copper-colored skin glistened in the June sunlight, and her eyes, a deep brown, were determined and hard. Josefina didn’t believe in love at first sight, but if she did, this moment would’ve been straight out of a fairytale.   
“Excuse me, miss?” Josefina called out to the girl, who skidded to a stop. Her eyes dazzled, and Josefina couldn’t help wondering if her heart soared like her own did. The girl’s mouth opened, then closed again. She smiled at Josefina, what looked like a nervous, childish smile.   
“Yes? Are you alright?” This girl looked Josefina up and down, which made Josefina’s cheeks flush pink. She, in turn, looked over the girl, wondering what had possessed her to take up this girl’s time. Some nurse’s instinct? She didn’t seem ill or hurt, except for the limp in her run. As she turned her eyes reluctantly to her legs, she saw a horrific sight. Her left leg was shoddily bandaged with what looked like the bottom of her skirt, which was ripped and torn. Nurse’s instinct indeed.  
“Oh my god! Are you alright?” Josefina gestured to the injured leg. The girl’s eyes strayed down to it, seemingly noticing it for the first time. “Oh, right, that..Would you happen to know of a clinic nearby?” Josefina looked back up to her face.   
“Unfortunately, there aren’t any clinics in this town or the next. But, there are a few nurses I can direct you to! Nurse Kile, Nurse Leye, and Nurse Mazo are down the path that way, and, uh-” Josefina quickly cut herself off before self-promoting her own nursing capabilities. The girl looked up, confused. “Is there another nurse or doctor?”   
Josefina looked down at her feet. “Uh, yes, there is. But, you wouldn’t want to go there, she’s uh...too young to help!” Josefina spit out something that Kyli Laye, an older woman who was a self-proclaimed “healing expert”, had said to her when she turned up at her door, seeking a job.   
“What’s her name?” Josefina heard the girl ask hesitantly. Josefina chuckled nervously. “Well, you see miss, that’s...me, Josefina Lace, happy to meet you.” The girl smiled brightly.   
“I’m Kalmia! Kalmia Breser!” She answered cheerfully, but then her smile quickly snapped away, almost pretending it was never there. Kalmia Breser? Where had she heard the name before? “Oh! I’m so sorry, Your Highness!” Josefina swept into a deep curtsy. Kalmia blushed a deep pink, and turned away from Josefina.   
“Please don’t call me that. I’d prefer to be called just Kalmia.”  
“Alright! Just Kalmia it is then!” Josefina smiled.   
Kalmia looked at Josefina, almost shyly, a stark contrast from her introduction. She then, after seeming to think for a while, held out her arm for Josefina to take. Josefina stared at the outstretched arm, completely unaware of her royal mannerisms. Kalmia smiled and took Josefina’s arm, looping it through hers.   
“A man is usually supposed to be the one holding a lady’s arm, but rules can be bent. “ Kalmia blushed. Josefina, on the other hand, was a complete mess, stuttering and blushing as red as a rose. “Yeah-” Josefina started, short of breath. “Rules can be bent, can’t they?”   
And with that, the two girls walked in silence down the hill to the town below, Kalmia’s leg seemingly fine, and Josefina helping her down the hill, thinking up a checklist of things to buy at the store. Food, new hair ribbons, perhaps a new apron, and bandages. The apron she had now, worn during her operations, was splattered in dried blood. Josefina’s medical practices were mostly humane, but she did have a special preference for the act of bloodletting. Many people didn’t believe in the act, but the nurses of the town practiced it, and so did Josefina.   
Once they got to town, their conversation halted indefinitely, and Kalmia felt Josefina tighten her grip on her arm, just a bit, just enough to alert Kalmia that something was wrong. Kalmia looked down to the shorter girl, asking with her eyes if everything was ok. Before she could get any response, she heard the sound of laughter.   
“Hey Elfie! Is this your girlfriend? “ A tall, humanoid boy spoke, his voice pins and needles. Josefina didn’t respond, keeping her head down and her ears covered. Another boy, reeking of brandy, sauntered up behind the first boy.   
“Aw shoot, does this mean she’s off limits?” His voice had a drawl to it, lazier than the other boy’s voice. The first boy cracked a cheshire smile. “Nah, once this little doll-” He gestured vaguely to Kalmia, “-realizes that Elfie here ain’t human, she’ll go running for the hills, and it’ll be hunting season again.” The boy stepped close to Josefina, ripping her arm out of Kalmia’s grip. He grabbed her jaw with large, square hands, forcing her to look up at him.  
“Nothin’ to say, Elfie?” Josefina averted her eyes, looking over to Kalmia. “Run.” She mouthed to her. Kalmia stood firm. “What right do you have to be picking on her?” Kalmia got up in the boy’s face. He let go of Josefina’s jaw and turned to Kalmia. He grinned.   
“Well, lookie here boys! We got an elf fucker!” He laughed at Kalmia. She glared at him. “And so what if I do? What difference does it make to you?” Before he could answer, Kalmia turned back to Josefina. “Come on Josie, let’s go.” She offered her an arm again, which Josefina took, leaning into Kalmia, perhaps for protection. They walked away, Kalmia pulling Josefina.   
Once they were a distance away, Josefina gained the nerve to speak. “Why didn’t you refute what you said? Those boys are going to call you an elf f-fucker now.” She stuttered upon saying the curse word. Kalmia shrugged and kept walking.   
“Like I said, what difference would it make to them whether we were having sex or not? It’s not their place to question anything.”  
Josefina smiled. “I suppose you’re right, Kallie.” Kalmia glared down at Josefina. “Don’t call me Kallie.” Josefina smirked. “Then don’t call me Josie.”


End file.
